


Watching

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Glowing Eye Crown, I had no clue what i was writing while writing it, Its super vauge, M/M, Post Watchers Crown, Religious Undertones, i think, no betas we die like lietner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Honestly not sure what to put here.its just a short drabble about after the watchers crown with some jonelias affection.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Kudos: 15





	Watching

The Watcher gazed up at his Archivist, eyes full of awe as the rotating crown of glowing eyes around Jon’s head pierced him with Their gaze even though Jon wasn’t looking at him. 

Elias reached up to place his hand on Jon’s cheek, having drawn His attention the feeling of eyes grew stronger and Elias relished it,” Beautiful.” Elias murmured and drew Jon down to press a kiss to His hairline.  
Jon went willingly, of course, why would He turn away the affections of His Watcher, beloved Heart, and the one who keeps watch over Him while He Watches further away?

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is archiviststape if you want to give me any requests or just to shout


End file.
